


Hachishisaku-sama challenge

by Joey420



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Danny Phantom, Urban Legend (1998)
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Kidnapping, Urban Legends, neglected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so this is a danny phantom x  hachishisaku-sama challenge for anyone who is interested so please give my challenge a chance and let me know in the comments if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Hachishisaku-sama x danny fenton
Kudos: 2
Collections: Danny Phantom, creepypasta stories





	Hachishisaku-sama challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept my challenge I would really appreciate it.

Ok so here's the challenge. 

Danny Fenton was a 10 year old boy who had no friends and was neglected by his parents for his older sister Jazz. But what Danny didn't know was that he captured the heart of the legendary Japanese urban legend Hachishisaku sama the 8 feet tall lady who wears a long white sun dress and hat and she was madly in love with Danny and ine day kidnapped him and takes him to her home where she makes him happy and for him to want to stay with her for ever. Years later Danny marries Hachishisaku-sama and starts a family together but Danny family wants him back but they will never get him back because Hachishisaku sama will never give him up.


End file.
